Messenger of the Gods: The Singles
Messenger of the Gods: The Singles is a compilation album of Freddie Mercury's singles. It was released three days before the 70th anniversary of Mercury's birth.https://www.amazon.co.uk/gp/product/B01H75D3M2/ref=dm_ws_sp_ps_dp As well as a two-CD compilation album, the album has been released on a 13-vinyl box set reproducing singles on 7" vinyl and the same artwork. The earliest single issued is The Beach Boys song "I Can Hear Music" and the last single in chronological order is the No More Brothers remix of "Living on My Own". CD Track listing Disc one: The Singles | length3 = 3:54 | title4 = Love Kills | note4 = | writer4 = | length4 = 4:28 | title5 = Barcelona | note5 = Single Version | writer5 = | length5 = 4:25 | title6 = Made in Heaven | note6 = Single Remix | writer6 = Mercury | length6 = 4:08 | title7 = Time | note7 = | writer7 = | length7 = 4:01 | title8 = Love Me Like There's No Tomorrow | note8 = | writer8 = Mercury | length8 = 3:46 | title9 = I Was Born to Love You | note9 = | writer9 = Mercury | length9 = 3:39 | title10 = The Golden Boy | note10 = Single Edit | writer10 = | length10 = 5:14 | title11 = I Can Hear Music | note11 = | writer11 = | length11 = 3:24 | title12 = How Can I Go On | note12 = Single Version | writer12 = | length12 = 4:02 | title13 = Living on My Own | note13 = No More Brothers Remix | writer13 = Mercury | length13 = 3:40 | total_length = 51:11 }} Disc two: The B-Sides | length1 = 3:32 | title2 = Let's Turn It On | note2 = | writer2 = Mercury | length2 = 3:25 | title3 = My Love Is Dangerous | note3 = | writer3 = Mercury | length3 = 3:39 | title4 = She Blows Hot and Cold | note4 = | writer4 = Mercury | length4 = 3:39 | title5 = Living on My Own | note5 = Julian Raymond Album Mix | writer5 = Mercury | length5 = 3:37 | title6 = Stop All the Fighting | note6 = | writer6 = Mercury | length6 = 3:18 | title7 = Time | note7 = Instrumental | writer7 = | length7 = 3:22 | title8 = Exercises in Free Love | note8 = Freddie Vocal | writer8 = | length8 = 3:59 | title9 = Exercises in Free Love | note9 = Montserrat Vocal | writer9 = | length9 = 4:04 | title10 = The Fallen Priest | note10 = B-Side Edit | writer10 = | length10 = 5:14 | title11 = Overture Piccante | note11 = | writer11 = | length11 = 6:40 | title12 = Love Kills | note12 = Wolf Euro Mix | writer12 = | length12 = 3:27 | total_length = 47:56 }} Coloured 7" vinyl box set Disc 1 (Blue) Side A: "I Can Hear Music" (Larry Lurex) Side B: "Goin' Back" (Larry Lurex) Disc 2 (Orange) Side A: "Love Kills" Disc 3 (Yellow) Side A: "I Was Born to Love You" Side B: "Stop All The Fighting" Disc 4 (Red) Side A: "Made in Heaven (Single Remix)" Side B: "She Blows Hot and Cold" Released in 1985 Disc 5 (White) Side A: "Living on My Own (Single Edit)" Side B: "My Love Is Dangerous" Disc 6 (Red) Side A: "Love Me Like There's No Tomorrow" Side B: "Let's Turn It On" Disc 7 (Cyan) Side A: "Time" Side B: "Time (Instrumental)" Disc 8 (Orange) Side A: "The Great Pretender" Side B: "Exercises in Free Love (Freddie's Vocal)" Disc 9 (Clear) Side A: "Barcelona (Single Version)" Side B: "Exercises in Free Love (Montserrat's Vocal)" Disc 10 (Gold) Side A: "The Golden Boy (Single Edit)" Side B: "The Fallen Priest" Disc 11 (Green) Side A: "How Can I Go On (Single Version)" Side B: "Overture Piccante" Disc 12 (Neon Pink) Side A: "In My Defence" Side B: "Love Kills (Wolf Euro Mix)" Disc 13 (Yellow) Side A: "Living on My Own (No More Brothers Remix)" Side B: "Living on My Own (Julian Raymond Album Mix)" Charts References Category:Freddie Mercury albums Category:2016 greatest hits albums Category:Music video compilation albums Category:Mercury Records remix albums Category:Mercury Records video albums Category:Mercury Records compilation albums Category:Compilation albums published posthumously Category:Albums recorded at Trident Studios